Question: Ashley had to read pages 20 through 52 for homework last week. If Ashley read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Instead of counting pages 20 through 52, we can subtract 19 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 33. We see that Ashley read 33 pages. Notice that she read 33 and not 32 pages.